


Slipped Away

by All_time_lowest



Category: Ao no Exorcist, Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Ending, MCD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_time_lowest/pseuds/All_time_lowest
Summary: Rin stands with Shura in the graveyard reading the two tombstones of his only beloved family. Remembering what had happened to each of them, and fueling his ambition to beat his murderous "father" who stole his family from him.





	1. Chapter 1

_December 27, 1995-September 2, 2011_

_Yukio Okumura_

_Beloved son, brother, friend, teacher, protector_

He stared at the stone, re-reading the generic inscription he had long ago memorized. How that inscription did not serve his dear brother justice in the smallest. He was so much more than that. As was his father. His real father in his eyes.

_Shiro Fujimoto_

_Adoptive father, beloved friend, and trusted priest_

_Loved by many_

Neither his brother nor his father would be known by the people who read their inscriptions. No one would know of their sacrifice for him, of how brave they were standing in the face of Satan and refusing to back down or give up Rin to him. Rin held the gaze of both tombstones with his hands deep in his pockets and Kurikara slung around his shoulder. He grit his teeth together as the tears fell in the pouring rain.

"I thought I'd find you here." Rin remembered when it had been his brother who had said that to him. How he longed to hear his brother speak to him again. "Let's go." Rin took a last look and turned away. Trudging behind the fiery haired exorcist his brother had hated. Rin didn't believe Yukio had hated Shura, his brother just didn't hold that emotion in his heart. He watched Shura's face, and he saw her lip tremble and tears fall. Rin smiled sadly. I knew she cared. He look to the sky as if he could communicate with Yukio and Shuro that way, " _See Yukio, I told you she cared. She had always been trying to make you stronger."_ He thought to his younger brother as a few more tears escaped his ocean eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Gunshots rang through the air and blue flames hugged every inch of the walls to the lone building of the school. Hot but unburning. There was a crowd running toward the isolated down. He held his breath as he ran toward it, his hand inching closer to his sword with every step he took.

"Rin!" Shiemi yelled from the crowd. His head snapped towards her voice. "Everyone thinks it's you in there, what's going on?" Her green eyes wide with fear. His own blue eyes widened. Shiro first now... An inhuman scream cracked like lightning and the blue flames faltered for a moment. Glass exploded off the second floor windows, erupting with blue flames. More shots fired and gasps ran through the group.

"Okumura!" Bon yelled. "What's going on?"

"I don't fucking know!" Rin yelled. He had an idea but he hoped to whatever God there was that he was wrong.

"Eh, Rin?" asked a confused Shura.

"Yes it's me dammit! What the hell is going on in there?" He snapped at the laid back teacher. Shura's eyes widened. She ran headfast into the ablaze building. Rin and Shiemi ran after her. As soon as they entered the building they heard a shout that made Rin's heart freeze. They ran up to the third floor, seeing the fight had escalated even father, they ran to the roof. Rin and Shiemi burst through the door, seeing Shura poised to attack with her sword drawn.

"Yuki-chan!" Shiemi yelled. Yukio was on the floor, face down, glasses shattered and a hulking, flaming monster above him barely resembling a human had a red hot iron above his neck.

"About time."

"Let him go Satan!" Shura yelled.

"How can I? This body is growing useless though large as it is. But him.." Shura launched her snake fang at the demon. Satan deflected it casually.

"I believe this young fellow does have some explaining to do before... he assists me." Satan held the hot rod, flaming heated side towards Yukio. "But first we have to wake him up." Satan smiled, exposing the sharp fanged row of teeth. He pressed the side of it against the young brunette's face. Shiemi screamed and faltered on her feet, Rin gripped the Kurikara tighter and bit his inner cheek till it bled trying to hold in the profanities he knew would not help the situation. The human spasmed on the ground but never screamed. The turquoise eyes opened and though he did not scream, the pain was evident in his bright eyes. Shura winced internally upon meeting his innocent eyes. "Aw, I do believe he doesn't want to worry any of you." Satan sneered. He pulled up the hot iron and prepared to thrust it at the brunette, but the hot metal was faced with Shura's blade before it met it's target.

"Don't you give up Yukio. You have to protect Rin you hear me! You promised Shiro you would!" She shouted. Blue flames licked up her legs and she shrieked as it burnt her. The flames receded quickly and she collapsed to the ground.

"That's enough!" Yukio roared. He had a gun pointed at Satan and was standing strong on his feet somehow. His left cheek was blistered and bleeding but he paid it no mind.

"Why don't we show them what's going on with you my son!" Blue flames danced up his right arm and burned the remains of his dirty and tattered jacket. Yukio held his grip on the gun, not attempting to conceal the dark mark visible across his arm. "Honestly boy, do you think that puny weapon can defeat the lord of gehenna? Besides, I thought you tried that enough already. How absurd!" Satan cackled and Yukio fired into his open mouth. The demon screeched and staggered. Yukio gave a discerning and disturbing smile and fired a few more rounds into the demon.

"Maybe not defeat you, but maybe the vessel you are currently taking refuge in, plus I'm guessing it hurts a bit huh father?"

"Yuki-chan." Shiemi whispered. The familiar, calm voice snapped Yukio out of his crazed daze and he looked into Shiemi's watery green eyes. She had kneeled down with Nee to assist the elder exorcist with her burns. He followed her gaze to his arm, the black as ink marking that had worked it's way down to nearly his wrist.

"You see, Yukio isn't quite as human as he pretends to be. He's lied to you all." Yukio's finger tightened on the trigger, but he did not pull it.

"You manipulative bastard. How dare you even refer to him as your son! Shiro was his father and not you!" Shura yelled. Shiemi had helped her regain her footing and she was now standing. "He may be stupid, and he may be reckless, be he is not evil anywhere! Every thought he has centers around protecting his older brother!" Shura glared down the demon.

"Protecting? He'll be the end of his brother! Don't you see!" Satan walked over to Yukio and Yukio glared at the form. He put a long scratch down Yukio's arm and watched as the mark spread some more. "Anger and it's source make it spread even faster eh boy?" Satan sneered. "I've seen it!" Satan points at Rin but his eyes glare right into Yukio's. "You kill him! You do it!" Yukio's arm trembled.

"Yukio don't! Don't let him get to you!" Shura yelled. A tear escaped his turquoise eyes. He lowered the gun.

"I won't hurt him. I won't hurt my nii-san." Yukio looked at his brother with sadness in his eyes. Satan screeched at the sky and charged towards Rin. "No!" Yukio screamed. He ran towards Rin. "No!" He couldn't believe he was crying again, he hadn't cried since he was little and vulnerable. Rin drew his sword to fight. "NO!" Blue flames formed a wall between Satan and Rin and Yukio was suddenly between them. Satan halted when he reached Yukio.

"I told you he had a secret." Red dripped from Satan's clawed finger's slightly above Rin's chest, the fingers protruding through Yukio's back coming from straight through the young exorcist's chest. Rin choked on a scream. Satan snapped his arm back and Yukio collapsed but did not hit the ground due to both Rin and Shura catching him. Shiemi stood mouth gaping behind Shura before she sank to the ground and passed out. Shura snapped up and launched surprise attacks at Satan, a few hit but none serious, until a gunshot rang through the air and penetrated the hosts forehead. Satan vanished and the host died. Rin screamed at the remains lit ablaze and disintegrated to ashes. He clutched his brother in his arms.

"I was... supposed to protect you." Yukio coughed and blood splattered from his mouth to further decorate his face, some landing on Rin's uniform also.

"Don't say it. Don't leave me four eyes! Protect me then dammit! Just don't leave. I'll cooperate I'll study I'll be serious I'll do anything!" Rin begged of his brother.

"I love you nii-san." he looked to Shura. "Take care of him... please." Tears fell from his turquoise eyes and pain shone in them.

"I love you too Yukio. You're the best brother," Rin cried again, the way he had cried when the old man died. Shura crouched down beside them.

"I love you too scaredy four- Yukio." She ran her fingers through the bloodied, dirty hair of the exorcists dying before her. A tear fell from her pink eyes, she quickly wiped it away. Yukio smiled a gently, bloody smile. "I'll take care of him, well, I'll keep him from getting killed but I won't be his personal alarm clock like you were." His pale, blood stained and blistered face held no fear, his bright turquoise eyes closed and Rin heard his heartbeat falter and fail. Rin's agonized scream filled the air in the memory and as he woke in his bed.

Warm arms wrapped around him. "I know Rin I know." Shura whispered. Rin sobbed into her exorcists jacket.

"It won't go away Shura." He cried.

"I know. I gave up trying to sleep already."

"I'll kill him. I'll make him suffer. He won't take away my brother easy." Shura held him tighter.

"I'll make sure you're ready."

**Author's Note:**

> In the process of bringing over some fics from Fanfiction.net, as there are a couple there that are incomplete I intend to go back to, and I think I just like archive better.


End file.
